


With You

by Dia_XD_X3



Series: My Dreams [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Caring!Endou x Depressed!Fubuki, Football | Soccer, I Dreamed This Until Life Woke Me Up, M/M, Romance, Whyyy Life WHYYYYY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: After a though loss for Inazuma Japan, Fubuki feels as if he isn't good enough for the team. Endou thinks otherwise.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I dreamed this and it felt so real. But then Life woke me up.
> 
>  
> 
> Me: Thanks Life -_-
> 
>  
> 
> Life: No problem ^^

 

 

 

Fubuki sighed sadly as he entered the locker room with the rest of team following behind. He couldn't look at them in the eyes. If he activated his hissatsu in time maybe his team wouldn't have lost. He quickly changed into his casual clothes and left to take a walk. He informed Nosaka about his whereabouts and left without another word.

 

 

 

He needed some fresh air so maybe a good choice could be visiting a park. During nighttime, it was empty except for few random people passing by. They were mostly chatting, laughing or even sometimes having friendly fights. Then there was Fubuki.

 

 

 

Cold, lonely, soulless...

 

 

 

Fubuki glanced at a cafe that was across of the park. It wasn't hard to see a group of college teens having a drink and spending time together. It made a small bit of despair form in Fubuki's chest.

 

 

 

His friends never invited him to drinks and hang outs. He was far to shy and fearful to ask why. Maybe because he didn't follow the trends. Or he wasn't cool or sexy like them. It still bothered him a lot. He would often see his younger brother, who wasn't even sixteen, taking shots like crazy while Fubuki stood aside. He knew he couldn't do anything to stop Atsuya and their parents don't care enough to stop him. Besides, Fubuki always knew they loved Atsuya more than they'll ever love him.

 

 

 

He sighed sadly while clumsily swinging his legs from the ground. He looked to the grass beneath him and then at the stars above. They all looked like they had their pairs, their matches. Both grass and stars looked eternal. Fubuki wondered if he one day ran away or kill himself, would anyone remember him for a week. Or would he fade away like grass and stars.

 

 

 

"Oi! Fubuki" Fubuki's eyes widened as he saw nobody else than Inazuma Japan's captain Endou Mamoru. He wore that cheerful smile for which Fubuki could tell it couldn't be fake. And the way his eyes shone...

 

 

 

Fubuki always knew he had a crush on his captain. He adored everything about him. His hair, his eyes, his smile, his skin for which Fubuki couldn't tell how soft it was because he always wore gloves. But Fubuki knew it was. Because that was how Endou always was. Soft, gentle, outgoing, enthusiastic, nice... Fubuki wouldn't believe if there existed anyone who would hate him. Fubuki could never. Endou was the first one who believed in him when he joined Inazuma Japan. Endou took him under his wing and was always with him.

 

 

 

Fubuki's chest always felt fuzzy when he was near his crush.

 

 

 

There were few times when Fubuki almost passed out due to that fuzzy feeling.

 

 

 

Like, they were once on a training and Fubuki blocked a shot. Endou showed him thumbs and smiled while saying 'Good job Fubuki!' and 'That was perfect!'

 

 

 

Fubuki couldn't stop blushing...

 

 

 

Or that one time when only Endou was sitting with him during the breakfast. Fubuki rarely talked with any of his teammates and Endou was trying to break his ice by hanging out with the shy and fragile defender.

 

 

 

Fubuki never told anyone, but he really did admire his captain.

 

 

 

"Endou-kun!? What are you doing here?" he got up from the wooden bench when he saw how exhausted the captain looked. He ran to his side and gently patted his back. Why would his captain be in such a rush in the first place?

 

 

 

"Endou-kun..." Fubuki mumbled in a concern voice staring into chocolate eyes "Why are you here? Why were you running? Did something happen? You could've just called me on the phone!" after some more panting, Endou lifted his head up to look at Fubuki's soft teal eyes and smiled.

 

 

 

"I came here for you. Nosaka told me about you're whereabouts and I came here as fast as I could"

 

 

 

'That guy...' Fubuki frowned. He liked Nosaka being good, overprotective and all... But did he really have to tell Endou where he was? He should have told him to keep his location a secret.

 

 

 

"Oh..." Fubuki only responded with a silent mumble as he sat on the bench with his captain "What is it then?"

 

 

 

"Fubuki" Endou began with a serious tone which didn't fail to catch shorter's attention "I know you very well. You're biting yourself because of the game, right?"

 

 

 

Fubuki only looked down shyly while his eyes were looking guilty and filled with despair.. Endou sighed before wrapping an arm around Fubuki's neck and pulling him closer while messing up his hair which made him look more like Atsuya.

 

 

 

"Fubuki, you don't have to blame yourself, everyone in team feels like that. If you continue to blame yourself like that. The rest of the team will feel that too, do you understand?" Endou asked with a big smile.

 

 

 

"I do, but-" Fubuki froze as he felt his captain's lips touch his. Warm and soft lips gently kissing his cold ones. Fubuki took that as a sign to shut up and shyly wrapped his arms around taller's neck while pulling him closer.

 

 

 

'We are completely opposite...'Fubuki thought enjoying the sweet taste of his captain's lips.

 

 

 

Fubuki managed to regain himself and melted into the kiss while pulling the captain closer with each passing second. Endou took this as yes and wrapped his arms around Fubuki's hips in a protective manner. He began nibbling on defender's lips and soon Fubuki replied by shyly opening his mouth.

 

 

 

"I want to be with you forever, Fubuki" 

 

 

Endou pushed his tongue inside and roamed it through the whole cavern. Fubuki let out small whimpers on which Endou moaned in response. He began sucking on shorter's lower lip on which he achieved a small mewl.

 

 

 

When they ran out of air, they parted away. Endou smiled, but this time, Fubuki did too. They stared into each other's eyes for ages and admired the contrast they make together.

 

 

 

Hot and cold...

 

 

 

Brown and teal...

 

 

 

Fubuki never knew this could happen...

 

 

 

But he was glad it became real... 


End file.
